Conventional information distributing systems distribute different information in accordance with the distance between the current position of a mobile terminal and the position related to the community information, for the purpose of providing community-based information to the mobile terminal (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
This conventional technique registers, in an information transmission server, community information having different transmission regions. The information transmission server calculates the distance between the position information of the mobile terminal and the position information related to the community information when the position information of the mobile terminal is received. The information transmission server transmits to the mobile terminal community information that is in accordance with terminal distance. In other words, the information transmission server transmits community information that corresponds to the position of the mobile terminal.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-238266